seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part X
Aw yeah, I'm back baby! ---- Willard: It all started sixteen years ago, where we encountered the greatest problem of our lives. Then, a solution came...but that "solution" just turned out to be an even bigger problem... Flash back to 16 years ago. Willard walks down the street, happy. Willard: I can't believe it's happened already...I can't wait to see...! Willard turns toward a building and slams open the door. Willard: WELL, CONGRATULATIONS!!! Baby: WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Woman: Dammit Willard! I just put him to sleep! Willard: Oh right, sorry...so, Rodaro, Masaki, why did you call me here? Other than to see the baby, that is? Masaki: Well, Willard, this is our first child...we've decided to call him Rodoran. And we thought...well, since you've been with us through all this, would you like to be his godfather? Willard's face immediately drops in shock. Willard: WOO! I'M A GODFATHER! I'M SO HONORED! Masaki: Dammit Willard! He JUST RETURNED to sleep! You can start being his godfather TOMORROW! Soon afterwards, Willard is prancing down the street, more happy than he ever was before. Soon, however, reality sets back in, and his thoughts wander to another prominent subject on his mind. He then stops by a fruit shop. Willard: The rain's three days late...I'm starting to get worried. Shopkeeper: Ah, don't worry about it. The rain always comes sooner or later. The weather never follows a set schedule. Willard: I guess you're right...but it seems to be getting hotter as well... Three days later, the rain comes. Shopkeeper: See Willard, I told you! You just gotta trust the weather! Willard: Hmmm. Even though the rain has come, Willard has a shadow of doubt in his mind. Finally, the rains stop after a long day, and Willard heads to the roof of his house. Before it rained, he put a water beaker on the roof to measure the water. He looks at the beaker, and his suspicions only get worse. Willard: Storms in the past have given us at least 10 inches, never less! But last month it was nine...and now, seven! Something is not right... The next day, Willard goes down the streets telling the other citizens about his findings. Willard: And so, I you look at- Citizen 1: Stop boring us with your "science," weirdo! It's only weather for crying out loud! Willard: But- Citizen 2: We had more than enough rain, Willard! It's weather! It'll fluctuate! Willard: However, the trend- Citizen 3: Alright, I've had enough, let's get 'im. Some time later, Willard sits panting in Rodaro and Masaki's house, his only safe haven from the angry mob. Rodaro: I believe you, Willard. This turn of events doesn't sound natural. But what are we supposed to do? Move away? Willard: I don't know...I just wish we could control the weather...if there were only some way to make it rain! Rodaro: Be careful what you wish for, pal... Willard: The months slowly passed. I had hoped everything would return to normal, but...sadly, I was right. The amount of rain slowly shrunk until, two years later, this place truly became a desert. Citizen 1: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! THAT'S MY FAMILY'S ONLY WATER RATION TODAY! Citizen 2: Too bad! In hell, it's every man for himself! Willard: Sigh...I'm so hot... Willard stares into the water jug rationed for him. It's supposed to last him the entire week. One day in, and he's gulped down half of it. That's not good... Masaki: Whew, I'm glad I'm still not nursing Rodoran...mothers everywhere have started running out of milk... Rodoran: I'm thirsty. I want more water! Masaki: I'm sorry, sweetie. No more water for today. Rodoran: BUT I'M THIRSTY!!!!! *starts bawling* Masaki: Great...he's spewing out all his water...I suddenly have the terrible urge to drink it... Suddenly, trumpets blow. The unexpectedly loud noise catches the attention of the entire silent city. Rodaro: Who in here is loony enough to play instruments? Might as well check it out though. The four of them walk to the center of town, which was the source of the noise. Two Phantoms stand with trumpets, while a cloaked figure stands in the center of the plaza. Citizen 1: OK...I've officially started seeing things... Citizen 2: No wait...they're real! That can only mean...DEATH HAS COME! AND NOT A MOMENT TOO SOON! COME QUICK AND ALLEVIATE OUR SUFFERING! Marin: Oh, I will alleviate your suffering...but I'm not going to kill you! Ryahahaha...I'm going to save this town! Category:Ghost City Arc